rezerofandomcom_es-20200213-history
STRAIGHT BET
STRAIGHT BET es un tema musical insertado escuchado en el episodio 7 del anime de Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Fue cantada por MYTH & ROID. Audio :El audio no funciona en Internet Explorer, iPad, o cualquier medio que no soporte el formato de audio .ogg Archivo:STRAIGHT BET.ogg Letra Rōmaji= : "For my love, I'll bet" : Inochi koso o juudan ni : Kakeru straight bet : "Now have a seat" : Kare wa itta sagesumu shisen de : Ihou na ozzu : Hametsu ni wa choushou o : Rasuto kooru ga aoru : This 1 chip no shoubu o : "For my love , I'll bet" : Ganbou ariki no dasan ja : Kachi wa arienai : "Now take this. My life" : Inochi koso o dangan ni : Saa ruuretto maware : Watashi o warau ga ii : "No more bets" : Asobu booru wa dareka no you : Unmei nante : Guuzen no kyoshoku : Kuiai o isogu : Shinda me no kemono yo : "Never be afraid" : Kanjou nando kometemo : Paasento wa agaranai : "Believe in my choice" : Junsui de birei na shoubu o : Saa ruuretto tomare : Hijou ni erabu ga ii : Jajji wa tada aenaku : Haisha wa kie shousha niwa ah : Tsugi ga matteiru : Soshite ruuretto mawaru : Shouri sae yurusazu : "For my love, I'll bet" : Ichido suteta inochi ni : Agaite wa ikenai : "Now take this. My life" : Isagiyoku utsukushiku : Saa ruuretto maware : Watashi o warau ga ii : Tatazumu ichimai no chippu : Yuzuru koto naku hitotsu o mamoru : Ibitsu ni kuruu haguruma no sono chuushin de : "I'll bet..." |-| Kanji= : "For my love, I'll bet" : 命こそを銃弾に : 賭ける STRAIGHT BET : "Now have a seat" : 彼は言った　蔑む視線で : 違法なオッズ : 破滅には嘲笑を : ラストコールが煽る : This 1 chip の勝負を : "For my love, I'll bet" : 願望ありきの打算じゃ : 勝ちは有り得ない : "Now take this. My life" : 命こそを弾丸に : さあルーレット廻れ : 私を嗤うがいい : "No more bets" : 遊ぶボールは誰かの様 : 運命なんて : 偶然の虚飾 : 喰い合いを急ぐ : 死んだ眼の獣よ : "Never be afraid" : 感情何度込めても : 確率（パーセント）は上がらない : "Believe in my choice" : 純粋で美麗な勝負を : さあルーレット止まれ : 非情に選ぶがいい : 判定（ジャッジ）はただ敢え無く : 敗者は消え　勝者には Ah : 次が待っている : そしてルーレット廻る : 勝利さえ許さず : "For my love, I'll bet" : 一度捨てた命に : 足掻いてはいけない : "Now take this. My life" : 潔く美しく : さあルーレット廻れ : 私を嗤うがいい : 佇む一枚のチップ : 譲ることなく一つを守る : 歪に狂う歯車の　その中心で : "I'll bet..." |-| Traducción al español= : "Por mi amor, apostaré" : Pongo mi vida en la bala : y apuesto. Apuesta directa : "Ahora toma asiento" : El dijo con una mirada de desprecio : Las oportunidades ilegales : muestran desdén a la destrucción : La ultima llamada me agita : con esta ficha para el duelo : "Por mi amor, apostaré" : La victoria es imposible : con egoísmo basado en deseos : "Ahora toma esto, mi vida" : Pongo mi vida en la bala : y giro la ruleta : Puedes reírte de mi : "No más apuestas" : La pelota de juego es como alguien : El destino : es la ostentación de las coincidencias : Con los ojos muertos : de una bestia nos apresuramos al comernos el uno al otro : "Nunca tengas miedo" : Sin importar cuantas emociones cargue : el porcentaje no subirá : "Cree en mi decisión" : Detén el duelo puro y hermoso : girando la ruleta : Elige despiadadamente : El juicio simplemente es trágico : Los perdedores desaparecen y los ganadores ah : esperan lo que sigue : y entonces la ruleta gira : sin permitir siquiera una victoria : "Por mi amor, apostaré" : No puedo luchar contra : la vida que descarte una vez : "Ahora toma esto, mi vida" : Giro la ruleta : galante y hermosamente : Puedes reírte de mi : Con la ficha detenida : protegeré una sola cosa a la que no renunciaré : En el centro de los engranes distorsionados de locura : "Apostaré..." Vídeos center|450px Navegación en:STRAIGHT BET Categoría:Música